User blog:Nuclrdmntr/Nell, The Peacekeeper (incomplete champion concept)
This is a year-old champion concept that I found and decided to post. I've noticed it shares some similarities to Lucian due to both of them being based on having two handguns and also has some elements of transformation (Jinx) but I think that at the same time it's a completely different champion. Take note that I still can't think of 2 E abilities for him that fits the rest of his kit as well as not being that OP. EDIT: Moved passive to ultimate and changed it, made a new passive for him. Gave Q CC an AD ratio. Moved Tactical Repositioning to E. Multiple fixes to template names and inconsistencies. Abilties now cost mana. EDIT 2: Further tweaks. New gunslinger form W ability. Slight refining of Q ability and removed AD ratios from CC. R slightly tweaked. Basic attacks drain % AD}} from Nell's target and 50% is granted to Nell. Peacekeeper stacks up to 8 times. }} }} Nell's next two basic attacks deal increased physical damage. The first basic attack gains 150 range and causes Nell to charge towards his target and carry them 250 units forward and the second basic attack knocks up his target for 0.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=350 }} Nell aims his first weapon in a target direction. While preparing to shoot, Nell cannot autoattack or use his other abilities except for Tactical Repositioning. After 4 seconds this ability is automatically cancelled, going on half cooldown and refunding half the mana cost. He can move freely while aiming. |description2= Nell aims his second weapon at a target direction. He then shoots both weapons firing a bullet out of each weapon that travel in aimed directions and deal physical damage to the first enemy hit. Additional bullets that hit the same target will only deal 50% damage. This ability applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |cost=Mana |range=950 }} }} Nell takes aim for 0.25 seconds and fires a harpoon in target direction. The first enemy or terrain hit is leashed for 3 seconds. Enemies are additionally dealt physical damage, briefly interrupted and slowed for the leash duration. Nell can reactivate this ability while the leash is active. Nell reels in the harpoon, dragging himself forward. If an enemy is leashed, it is dealt physical damage and briefly interrupted when Nell arrives. |leveling = % 900 |cooldown= |cost=40 |range=800 |costtype=mana }} Nell takes aim for 0.25 seconds and fires a shackle in target direction. The first enemy hit is snared for 0.5 seconds, slowed for 3 seconds and any further damage dealt by Nell during this period is increased by a percentage. This includes summoner spells and items used by Nell. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = % % |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} }} |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= }} Nell rolls in the direction he is facing, removes all slows and is granted movement speed which decays over 2 seconds. Basic attacks and successful Double Shot hits reduce this ability's cooldown by 1 second. Kills or assists refresh the cooldown of this ability as well as granting the full movement speed bonus. |leveling= % |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=450 }} }} While Nell does not have weapons summoned, basic attacks on the same target grants stacks of Keep 'Em Coming which increases Nell's attack speed and movement speed. Keep 'Em Coming lasts for 3 seconds and stacks 4 times. If Nell attacks a different target the stacks are removed. Nell summons his weapons, gaining basic attack range and Gunslinger abilities. |leveling= % % |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} While Nell has his weapons summoned, he has additional basic attack range and fires twice per basic attack, dealing increased physical damage per shot. Both shots can critically strike but only the first shot applies on-hit effects. Nell banishes his weapons, gaining melee attacks and Brawler abilities. |leveling= % AD}} |cooldown=4 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} }} Category:Custom champions